Mudeenu's first lesson
by chaos evans
Summary: Mudeenu learns to ride those dinosaur like creatures, that I don't know the name of them.


I did this short story late at night so it could have spelling or grammar problems. I gat this idea from an old paragraph of mine that I wrote for school.

I don't know the name of the dinosaur like creatures the Mipedains ride on, so I will call them beasts. If you know what they are called, please tell me.

* * *

**Mudeenu's First Lesson**

_**A page in Mudeenu's journal when he was a child**_

_Dear journal,_

_I had got up early this morning, to exited to sleep, so I had to wait for my teacher to arrive. I was the only one at the stables only the beasts where here keeping me company. It was early in the morning, the sun was blazing high in the sky, any other creatures from another tribe would be dying from its intense rays, but me and my fallow Mipedians adapted over the solans and now we don't even feel it as much. I hate the small of the stables, it made my stomach want to through up. The feces was what made the place small like rotten Danian eggs._

_I had at list ten minutes at minimum before my teacher would arrive to start my first lesson of riding one of this beasts. I spent that time looking at the beasts wondering which one I will ride. I spotted one that I wanted to ride, he was clearly the strongest and most powerful one out of them all. He looked just like the others, but he was almost twice their size and seeing how the other beasts acted around him I guessed he was the alpha male. I was too busy watching the alpha male to hear my teacher come walking behind me._

_"Your Highness, you are early. I'm sorry if I keep you waiting." he said to me. I was startled to hear his voice behind me at first, but I made sure he did not notice. My teacher's name is L'eath, he is a low ranking solder in the cavalry and he looks just like any ordinary solder, but he is a great teach when it comes to learning about ridding a beast ,that is why my father chose him. I gave him a grunt in response, I did not even look at him instead I looked at the alpha male and said,_

_"I want to ride that one." as I pointed at the beast. _

_"That one is not the best choose for a beginner, your Highness. I have all ready picked out the best one for you." he pointed in to a different beast. That one looked older and weaker than the one I wanted to ride._

_"No, I will ride that one." I pointed back at the alpha male. I do not like being told what to do, even if he is suppose to be my teacher. I do respect my other teachers, it's just that L'eath is of low rack and he will be my teacher only for a short time. He gave me a look I cannot describe it was not hatred nor anger. I expected him to sculled me about respect or even try to talk me into ridding the weaker beast, but what he said shocked me._

_"There the wall your Highness, I will put the saddle on him." he grabbed a chain hanging on the wall, I wondered why he did not get a rope instead, rope was more then capable to restrain a beast. He walked over to the fence ,opened up the fence door with the chain in hand. When he gat close enough to the alpha beast, he hocked the chain on the beast's harness and quickly jumped backward. The beast then went berserk, it roared and kicked like L'eath was trying to kill him. I could barely see what was happening, all the kicking and stopping the alpha male was doing was staring up the dust and sand. The other beasts ran away as far as the could in order to escape the alpha male's wrath. I was surprised by L'eath being able to hold on the chain as he slowly lad the beast to me. He did not look like he was having difficulty pulling the beast. I was wrong about him, he was much more stronger then I thought, but I'm too proud to emant it to anybody. He hocked the chain to a post, the post was designed so you can crank a rope or chain to make the beast stay in one place. After that he went back to the stables and gat a saddle, he then placed it on the beast. Once he made sure that the stall was properly secured, he motioned for me to come._

_"Now before you get on him, you need to know the basics of ridding." he said, this time I did not protest. After he explained how to ride the beast, it was time for me to get on the beast. I was scarred seeing how powerful it was and the fact he really did not like to be handled made me rethink about ridding him, but if a told L'eath I changed my mind and wanted to ride the one he picked out for me. Then that would show him I was scared and he was right. I jumped on the alpha male. The alpha male began to kick farsley, if it were not for him being tied up to the post, I would surly have been through off. I have never been more terrified in my life. I wanted to get off, I wanted to ride the weaker one, but my pride would not lat me. L'eath pushed the button that relested the chain, chasing the alpha male to go on a rampage with me on him. I used all my power and might just to hold on, it felt like I was ridding a giant war beast with no conjurer around to tame the beast. I was finally through off of the beast after three seconds of riding him. Good thing there was sand were a landed, if it were hard ground, I would surly have broken something. I landed on my back so I could see the alpha male charging towards me at high-speed. I breasted myself for what I thought would be the end of me, but before the alpha male gat close to me, L'eath jumped ahead of me and hit the alpha male with a delerium attack. The alpha male was so dazed and confused that he tumbled on the ground. He must have hit his head or the attack was to powerful, because he quickly became unconscious. L'eath walked to my side, standing his hand._

_"Are you alright, Prince Mudeenu?" L'eath asked me._

_"No, I'm not alright!" I shouted at him, I went from shock to anger in one second. I smacked his hand away, "Why did you not warn me that the beast was not tamed?!"_

_"To teach you a lesson." he said to me, even though I was shouting at him, he was not phased be my anger. _

_"And what lesson was I supposed to learn from this?" _

_"I can see it in your eyes that you only want power, but you need to understand to much power can overwhelm you and in the end could destroy you or that which is important to you." I did not understand what that meant, but before I could ask him he said," Your lesson is over for today, I must go report for guard duty." he gave me a bow then left me , still on the ground._

_I pondered , L'eath's word over and over all day long and thought about all that happened. I told my father what happened and he asked, " Is that the only lesson you learned today?"_

_"No,was there another lesson?" I asked him even more confused then before._

_"Yes, counting the one, L'eath told you, there was seven." he said, but before he could tell me what the are a messenger cam bursting through the doors._

_"Your Highness! Underworlders are attacking the Mipedain Oasis!" the messenger said, my father quickly left, not saying a word. So, I never did learn anything that day._

* * *

This is my first completed Chaotic fanfiction story! Please reveiw.


End file.
